


Immortal Royals

by QueenofFrary



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFrary/pseuds/QueenofFrary
Summary: Mary Stuart Queen of Scots along with her best friend/sister Starfire Princess of the Gods. Face the greatest challenge of all falling in love and raising a family. Which is easier said then done when you're a royal. Who also happens to be part of an old gods legend. Will they all make it out alive or will everything burn down around them. Only time will tell.





	1. In The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone my name is QueenofFrary. This is a story I've been working on for a while now because there isn't enough longer Frary fics in this world. I'm a first time writier so there will be mistakes and I'm sorry for that. Also some chapters will be longer or shorter then others because I can get a bit to into it. Anyway I'll see you guys at bottom of the page. Happy reading.

Gods Ideas  
Starfire Princess of the Gods: her looks she has long wavy red hair and loving golden  
eyes:  
Her powers she can see the future and she can read hearts with means she can also tell when people are lying:

Her story Starfire was sent to help Mary Queen of Scots as she is a part of a old Gods legend The Legend of the Immortal Royals and she became fast and best friends with Mary and Mary knew who and what Starfire was but they didn't care they were best friends and they would always be there for each other no matter what Mary even ask her to become her lady in waiting and of course she said yes.

Estelle Queen of the Gods and Starfire's mother: her looks she has long wavy red hair and dark loving brown eyes:  
Her power she put people in a trance even if her power is weaker because she was not born with it:  
Her story she was just a mortal girl that is until she met Soaren King of the Gods even if back then he was only Prince of the Gods they fell in love and give her power.  
Soaren king of the gods and Starfire's father:  
His looks he has sort raven hair and shiney golden eyes:  
His powers when angry enough his anger can take the form of a giant red beast he only uses this power as a desperate last move and when he is happy enough his happiness can take the form of a giant gold alicorn that could make plants grow by simply walking or flying over grass he used this power all the time when Starfire was a baby she loved it so much:

His story when he was Prince of the Gods he saw Estelle and they fell in love and he gave her power so that they could be together forever.

 

Prologue In The Beginning

Mary Stuart Queen of Scots is six years old and running threw the Scottish court in search of her best friend Starfire Princess of the Gods. They may have only known each other for a year and they may be young(both only six,) but it’s safe to say Mary trust Starfire with her life and not because Starfire is a goddess, but because Starfire is as I said before, her best friend and a fiercely loyal and protective one at that. Starfire has been training to protect herself, her people, and now Mary, since she could crawl and has been training Mary to protect herself with a special sword made just for her and her size since a week after Mary was officially crowned a year ago. 

Mary finally found Starfire by the pond on the south lawn where she loves to admire everything where they both love to play with each other and where they often train. STARFIRE! Mary yelled as she ran up to her friend. Mary Starfire said as she turned around to see her friend and was given a bone crushing hug. Starfire I’ve been looking for you everywhere Mary said out of breath from running. Oh I’m sorry Mary I didn’t know you were looking for me. I just came out here to admire how beautiful everything is again and to get away from all the shocked gasps of the servants saying that I’m a princess and I shouldn’t be making my bed, changing, climbing trees, shooting a bow, or using a sword, but enough about that why were you looking for me Starfire asked getting back on topic. Starfire rarely left Mary’s side and always has Mary’s need and wants at the top of her list. I was wondering if we could do some more training Mary answered hopefully. She loves training, having a skill, being able to protect herself, being truly free no matter who disagrees and the thought of one day becoming a warrior Queen makes her happy because it makes her feel close to her father. King James the V died before Mary was born. When he left for the battle of Solway Moss and never came back Mary has asked Starfire about him many times but always answers the same way. Of course Mary what would you like to train with today bow or sword Starfire asked happily she loves training Mary. One of the many reasons she loves it is because Mary is always so eager to learn? Both, but let’s start with the swords Mary answered eagerly! Well ok then but first let’s change clothes to better train Starfire said looking at their dresses. Yes that would probably be a good idea Mary agreed. Starfire waved her hand and gold smoke appeared around them it disappeared and they were in different clothes. Starfire changed into a black shirt with a champagne colored jacket with a blood red rose pattern with champagne colored pants and black boots with short heels that Starfire’s mother made for her and gave her the day before she left The Gods Kingdom so she could continue to train in the mortal world and Mary changed into a plain matching black shirt white jacket with white pants and matching black boots. Starfire sent a letter to her parents a year ago saying that Mary wanted to learn how to fight so Queen Estelle decided to make Mary this outfit and both King Soren and Queen Estelle came to Mary’s crowning to give her the outfit and her sword as a crowning gift they even stayed for a few days and got to know Mary having close friends Sol and his wife Lune act as regents of The Gods Kingdom for them Mary is quite close to Soren and Estelle they even say that Mary is their second daughter. Mary is closer to them than she is to her birth mother, Marie de Guise. Now it just needs one more thing Starfire said knowing exactly what it is. Starfire held her hands out and Mary’s sword appeared in her hands with a puff of gold smoke Starfire kneeled in front of Mary sword in hands. My Queen Starfire said presenting the sword to Mary. Mary laughed and accepted the sword. The two girls have never been big on formalities but they do this out of respect and it gives them something to joke about later. You may rise Starfire Mary said and gave a hand signal for her to do so. Starfire stood and her sword appeared in her hand. Do you remember how to start Starfire asked as she always does when ever they train? Of course Mary said and started with a respectful bow to her teacher. Good do you remember the basic stand Starfire asked wanting to get all the basics out of the way? Yes I do Mary said widening her stand and lowering her body. Good Starfire said and performed the basic stand as well. Then let us begin Starfire said running up and clashing her sword against Mary’s! Remember Mary don’t rely purely on strength it’s also about speed and cleverness using the things around you and turning your enemy’s strength against them Starfire said with an attempt on a training blow to the stomach. Believe me I know Mary said blocking the blow to her stomach and spins to deliver a harder blow that when she noticed a tree root she hit harder and faster knocking Starfire back and Starfire tripped on the tree root and Mary held her blade to Starfire’s neck. I believe I won Mary said with a smirk taking the blade away from Starfire’s neck and offered her hand to help Starfire up. Yes you did that was great Mary Starfire said taking Mary’s hand. I think it’s pretty safe to say you’re just as good as I am Starfire said brushing off the dirt. Surely I’m not that good yet I’ve only been training for a year but I do have the best teacher Mary said also brushing off the dirt. You may have not been training for as many years as me but in the one year you’ve been training everyday and you’ve pushed yourself beyond your limit and stop calling me the best teacher you’re making me blush Starfire said putting her hand to her cheek to cover up her blush. Well if I said anything less I’d be lying and then your power would kick in Mary said laughing. Yes I guess that’s true Starfire said also laughing. Well shall we move to the training yard so we can shoot our bows Starfire asked looking forward to shooting? We shall Mary said as they started walking toward the training yard. 

Starfire I was wondering what do you know about my father Mary asked curiously and hopefully as she always does? Mary my knowledge of your father hasn’t improved at all it’s the same as it was the first time you asked but I’ll tell you again King James Stuart the V of Scotland was one of the few kings to be welcomed into The Gods Kingdom. He became great friends with my father and best friends with my mother but he disappeared from Gods court shortly after you were born and nobody has seen him since. I’m so sorry Starfire said with a deep sorrow in her voice. It’s ok Starfire thank you Mary said she is used to that answer it doesn’t affect her anymore. The two girls arrived at the training yard Starfire handed Mary her bow and her arrows and Starfire fired three arrows at once. She knows Mary loves to see her do that in the hope that she will one day be able to do that and Starfire has no doubt that she will but for now Mary only fires one arrow at a time but she does have really great aim. Mary shot three arrows in the same place. The two girls finished up and Starfire changed them back into their royal clothes. Are you looking forward to meeting your cousin Elizabeth tomorrow Starfire asked curiously as they walked back to the castle? Of course, sure there’s some bad blood between our countries but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. It would be better if we were Mary said sounding like the carefree child she is. The two girls walked into the castle and they were greeted by Marie de Guise. Mary Starfire where have you girls been I’ve been looking all over Marie asked her voice didn’t even have a hint of worry like you’d think but her voice was as cold as ever? We were training like we always do mother Mary said she’s used to her mother’s coldness it doesn’t affect her anymore. Mary how many times do I have to tell you women don’t use swords or bows that’s for men and you’re a Queen you must act like one but that’s not important now you two need to get ready for dinner Marie said getting to the point. Yes mother Mary said grabbing Starfire’s hand and pulling her toward Mary’s chambers before Starfire could say something. 

In Mary’s chambers. I don’t know how you put up with your mother’s rude and insulting comments Starfire said picking a baby blue dress with sleeves that start just below the shoulders and a plain skirt for Mary to wear and a black dress with silver swirl details long sleeves and a ruffled skirt for her to wear. I guess I’m just used to it and it’s not like I don’t have Estelle to be a mother figure to me when I need her Mary said truthfully as Starfire unlaced her dress to put the new one on. I know it’s just as the future Queen of the Gods I can’t hate any of my subjects gods nor mortals but that woman, there are not words that can properly say my disgust for that woman not even in my native language shall we say Starfire said as Mary sat down at her vanity and Starfire brushed Mary’s hair. I know but she is still my mother my own flesh and blood and my regent until I’m of age and I don’t care what she says I won’t stop being who I am for anyone Mary said fiercely as Starfire placed Mary’s silver tiara on her head they decided to leave both their hair down. I know you Mary Stuart, you’re stubborn, impatient, kind, loyal, smart, creative, fierce, silly, carefree, bold, beautiful, and you don’t care what anyone thinks of you Starfire said with pride and she is proud to call this girl her best friend and if she’s being honest she and Mary consider themselves sisters but Starfire pulls herself out of her thought process and puts a beautiful pearl necklace on Mary and declared her done. Ok now it’s my turn to help you Mary said standing up and unlacing Starfire’s dress. This is how they always get ready Starfire will help Mary get dressed and then Mary will help Starfire get dressed. Are you nervous about meeting Elizabeth tomorrow Starfire asked as Mary laced up her new dress? Nope like I said before I’m looking forward to it. I can’t wait to show her all the fun things we do Mary said as Starfire sat down at the vanity and Mary brushed Starfire’s hair. I can tell I’m looking forward to it too, it’ll be nice to have another friend around Starfire said as Mary placed a matching silver tiara on Starfire’s head. You don’t care that she’s Protestant Mary asked looking for Starfire’s diamond necklace? Mary I don’t care if she’s Protestant or Catholic no god or goddess does. This war between Catholics and Protestants is purely because of mortals Starfire said as Mary found the diamond necklace and put it on Starfire and declared her done as well. Well then Starfire said standing up and walking up to the doors. Shall we Starfire asked opening the doors? We shall Mary said and they both walked to dinner. 

After dinner in Mary’s chambers. I’m so sleepy Mary said as they both walked in the room. Well then let’s get ready for bed Starfire said taking off Mary’s tiara and necklace. The two girls were so tired they barely spoke. Starfire unlaced Mary’s dress and put on an off-white nightgown and brushed Mary’s hair one more time. Ok my turn to help you Mary said turning around to help Starfire. Mary took Starfire’s tiara and necklace off and unlaced her dress to put on a lavender colored nightgown and brushed Starfire’s hair one more time. Ok Mary climb into bed and I’ll tuck you in Starfire said with sleepiness in her voice. Mary climbed into bed and Starfire tucked her in and headed for the door that joined their chambers. Goodnight Starfire Mary said with a smile and slowly closed her eyes. Goodnight Mary Starfire said with a smile and closed the door behind her. Starfire climbed into her bed and turned her head to look out the window and she saw the beautiful night sky. Goodnight mother goodnight father Starfire whispered and slowly closed her eyes. The next morning Starfire woke up a few minutes before Mary as always so she got up and opened her cream colored curtains and made her also cream colored bed she made her way to the trunk at the end of the bed that holds her dresses. Elizabeth was coming today so she knew she and Mary have to put on a show so she decided to wear a pink dress with a blood red rose pattern and short sleeves Starfire heard what sounded like someone yawning and she knew Mary was awake so she picked up her dress and walked into Mary’s chambers. Good morning Mary did you sleep well Starfire asked with a smile as she walked towards the white bed and laid her dress on it? Yes I did Mary said returning the smile and got out of bed and walked toward the window. Another beautiful April day in Scotland Mary said happily as she opened her white curtains. Well we better get ready so we can enjoy this beautiful day with your cousin who should be arriving after breakfast Starfire said as she picked out a emerald green sleeveless dress with a ruffled skirt. What do you think Mary I thought it’d be perfect for today Starfire asked thinking Mary will like it? It’s perfect Mary said happily she just can’t wait for today. Starfire helped Mary out of her nightgown and into her dress. Starfire brushed Mary’s hair and then put it in a ponytail. Starfire placed Mary’s gold tiara on her head and a beautiful emerald necklace and declared her done. Mary helped Starfire out of her nightgown and into her dress as well Mary brushed Starfire’s hair and put in a side ponytail Mary placed Starfire’s matching gold tiara on her head they often like to match as much as possible and a ruby necklace on her and declared her done as well. Well then we should head down to breakfast Starfire said walking up and opening the door. Let’s go Mary said and they both walked out the door. 

Mary and Starfire walked into the dining hall when a particular long raven haired, green eyed, eight year old girl caught Mary’s eye. BRIAR! Mary yelled and ran up to her older sister to give her a hug! Briar aka Rose Stuart is Mary’s older bastard sister. Mary’s father had an affair with a woman named Rose before he married Mary’s mother. When King James found out Rose was pregnant he promised to take care of both her and the child. King James and Rose both thought it was best to give the child his name to help protect her. He also gifted the child land and title so now Briar aka Rose is known as the Lady Rose of Moray and Mary gave her the nickname Briar because like her name Rose is beautiful and kind but every rose has it’s thorns. Rose is short tempered and aggressive if that temper is challenged she’s also a very skilled fighter and very politically smart, in fact Mary already promised her that when Mary takes the throne she and Starfire will be her right hands but the best thing about Rose is that she is an amazing big sister. Briar I thought you and Nightlight weren’t going to be back until tomorrow Mary said while not letting her sister out of her bone crushing hug. Nightlight is Rose’s pegasus friend. They met when Starfire took Rose and Mary to pegasus valley to meet Celestia and Luna, Starfire’s pegasuses friends. Rose and Nightlight became great friends and now they go for rides and camping trips all the time. Nightlight is a black colt with white spots that resemble the night sky and a pure black mane and tail. Ok first, it’s nice to see you to Coco second, we were going to be back tomorrow but there was a bit of a storm last night so we cut our camping trip short third, I didn’t want to miss a chance to meet our cousin and forth, can you please stop hugging me Coco I think you’ve broken almost every bone in my body Rose said jokingly. Coco is Rose’s nickname for Mary. Rose calls Mary Coco because of her chocolate brown eyes and insane love of chocolate. Oh sorry Mary said laughingly and let her sister out of her hug. It’s ok Coco Rose said with a smile. Rose it’s nice to see you, will you be greeting Elizabeth with us Starfire asked as she came over? Starfire and Rose are great friends. It’s good to see you as well Starfire and yes I will Rose answered. Well speaking which we should take our seats before Mary’s mother gets here or she’ll have a hissy fit Starfire said a little annoyed. Yes let’s Mary said as her stomach growled. Rose just nodded and rolled her eyes. Starfire may not be able to hate Marie de Guise but Rose can and does. The three girls sat next to each other and ate breakfast in silence. A short while later. The three girls Marie de Guise and the entire Scottish court await Elizabeth’s arrival. 

Mary wanted to greet Elizabeth when her boat arrived but Marie thought it would be safer to greet her at court. Elizabeth’s carriage finally arrived. Lady Elizabeth Tudor of England was announced as Elizabeth stepped out of her carriage. Elizabeth has long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Elizabeth walked up to Mary and bowed respectfully. Your majesty Elizabeth said trying hide her nerves. Elizabeth you don’t need to be so formal we’re family call me Mary Mary said with a smile. She knows her mother doesn’t like it when Mary dismisses formalities but she doesn’t care. Of course Mary Elizabeth said with a small smile she most certainly was not expecting her cousin to be so warm to her since she is both a Protestant and has a claim to the English throne. Elizabeth allow me to introduce my mother Marie de Guise Mary said Elizabeth bowed and Marie nodded. My sister Rose Stuart Lady of Moray Mary said Rose and Elizabeth shook hands. Always nice to meet a fellow bastard Rose said jokingly. I was just about to say the same thing Elizabeth said and both girls chuckled. And my other sister Starfire Princess of the Gods Mary said and Elizabeth was in shock. Your highness it’s an honor to meet you Elizabeth said and bowed deeply. No no there is no need for that Elizabeth please just call me Starfire Starfire said with smile and gave a hand signal for Elizabeth to rise. Well now that everybody knows everybody how about we give you a tour of the court while the servants unpack your things Mary suggested happily. I’d like that very much Elizabeth said with a smile. Well then let’s get started Mary said as she started walking toward the castle and signaled for the others to follow. At the end of the tour. And these will be your chambers during your stay. I hope you find them suitable if not just say the word and I’ll make the arrangements Mary said while opening the doors to Elizabeth’s chambers. Elizabeth is still shocked at her cousin’s hospitality but she’s coming around. No Mary it’s perfect thank you Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed. Well we’ll leave you to settle in if you need anything mine and Starfire’s chambers are right down the hall and we’ll be back later tonight to escort you to the feast Mary said informing Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded she can’t believe there’s going to be a feast in her honor. She is aware that royals often throw feasts and parties for their guests but she always thought that was only for other royals. Well then come along ladies Mary said as walked out the doors. Rose and Starfire followed their Queen/sister they haven’t said much during the tour since Mary was the Queen a very young one but a Queen nonetheless. Mary still dismissed a lot of formalities but they both were impressed at how Queen like Mary acted. Later that night. The three girls walked down to Elizabeth’s chambers. Rose changed into a gold long sleeves ball gown, a gold headpiece, gold earrings, and a diamond necklace to be more formal but she decided to leave her hair down. The girls arrived at Elizabeth’s chambers. Mary knocked on her door and Elizabeth opened it moments later. She was wearing a sapphire blue, long lace sleeves ball gown, a silver headpiece, silver earrings with sapphires on them, and a matching necklace she decided to put her hair in a bun. Are you ready to go Mary asked curiously? Yes I just finished up Elizabeth answered wanting to laugh at Mary’s timing. Then let us go Mary said holding her hand out to her cousin. Elizabeth took Mary’s hand and the four girls walked to the dining hall. Elizabeth sat to the right of Mary, Starfire to the left of Mary, and Rose to the left of Starfire. The four sat and talked about things like how Rose got the nickname Briar, how Mary got the nickname Coco, Mary’s dream of being a warrior Queen, and their plans for tomorrow after the feast. Rose said goodnight to Mary, Starfire, and Elizabeth and headed off to her chambers. Mary and Starfire escorted Elizabeth back to her chambers, they said goodnight, Starfire asked if she wanted help getting ready for bed she said she’d just have the servants help her. Starfire nodded then she and Mary went to Mary’s chambers where they helped each other get ready for bed. Starfire tucked Mary in and went to her chambers. She crawled into bed and looked out the window. Goodnight mother goodnight father Starfire whispered as she fell asleep. 

The past week Elizabeth has been at Scottish court. She has been slowly getting used to Mary and her sisters warm nature they have been out riding on Celestia, Luna. Nightlight, and Frost. Elizabeth is big on fairytales so she knew what a pegasus was but she didn’t know they could talk and she has never rode one. She played a new game called Air ball a game native to the Gods Kingdom. She also tried Rainbow berry juice and Rainbow berry cake both native to the Gods Kingdom as well. It’s now her last night at Scottish court they had just finished dinner now the four girls are spending the night in Mary’s chambers they had changed into their nightgowns. Ok now that we’re all changed it’s Elizabeth’s last night here in Scotland so there’s only one thing left to do Mary said but paused. What’s that Elizabeth asked curiously? She became even more curious when she saw them smirk. PILLOW FIGHT the three girls shouted at the same time! The three girls grabbed a pillow and Mary threw a pillow to Elizabeth and then the four girls started laughing while hitting each other with relentless pillow attacks. Feathers flying everywhere, eventually all of the feathers fell out of their pillows and the four girls fell onto a mountain of feathers laughing. That was the most fun I’ve had all week Elizabeth said almost breathless. They all let out soft laughs all of them out of breath from their pillow fight. Well the night isn’t over yet Mary said as she rolled over and crawled under her bed. Mary pulled out a small box and sat back down with the others. What’s that Elizabeth asked confused as to how that box could be better than their pillow fight? My secret stash of chocolate no one outside of this room knows about it Mary answered as she slowly opened the box. This must be a special day Coco never shares her chocolate Rose mentioned with a look of shock. Oh be quiet Briar and take a piece Mary said as she good naturedly rolled her eyes. They all took a piece of chocolate and they talked. Elizabeth wanted to stay in touch after she went back to England so Starfire gave her a magic quill. With the quill she can send a letter to anyone that also has a magic quill and it will appear in a blink of an eye. They continued talking and one by one the girls fell asleep. Goodnight mother goodnight father Starfire whispered and fell asleep on the mountain of feathers with the others. 

Three weeks later. It was midnight when Starfire was awoken by five men in guard uniforms bursting into her chambers. Are you Queen Mary the castle is under attack and the Queen mother sent us to assure her safety one man asked? Starfire’s power kicked in she knew they were lying. Yes I’m Queen Mary Starfire lied. There are five grown and armed men against her. Starfire knew she couldn’t beat them with just her sword that is in a secret drawer under her bed. But Starfire had to protect Mary so she did the only thing she could do. Starfire golden eyes began to glow and a gold aura surrounded her body. Starfire used her magic and lifted the five men in the air. MY NAME IS STARFIRE PRINCESS OF THE GODS AND YOU WILL NOT HURT MY SISTER Starfire shouted with fury in her voice! Starfire slammed the men to the ground as hard as she could but still not killing them and not releasing them from her magic grip. Starfire slowly walked closer to the men her fury growing the closer she got. May my father have mercy on your souls Starfire whispered and snapped their necks! 

Starfire calmed down and lost her glow and she almost fell to the ground before Mary burst in and caught her. Starfire what happen are you ok Mary asked she was confused surprised and worried all rolled into one? These men were going to kill you so I killed them first and yes I’m ok I’ve just never used that much magic at one time before Starfire answered as she regained her balance. Starfire waved her hand and the bodies disappeared. I’m expecting a letter from my father about their fate soon Starfire said informing Mary trying to hide the weakness in her voice. Starfire waved her hand and gold smoke appeared around them Starfire changed into a plain blood red dress with long sleeves and Mary changed into a plain white dress long sleeves Starfire didn’t bother with tiaras or jewels. Come on we have to get to the council chambers now Starfire said as she started to walk toward the door. But Mary grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. Starfire you’re not fooling me you need rest this can wait Mary said trying to reason with Starfire. Mary I’m fine and you could’ve been killed so no this can’t wait Starfire said as she gently removed Mary’s hand from her arm and weakly walked out the door. Mary quickly followed her and walked next to her incase she needed something to lean on. About halfway to the council chambers they ran into Rose. MARY Rose shouted from across the hall you know it’s serious when Mary and Rose start calling each other by their real names! Rose is wearing a plain emerald dress with short sleeves. She ran up to her little sister and hugged her. Mary I just heard what happened thank Starfire you’re alright Rose said slowly releasing Mary from her hug. Rose it’s ok I’m fine Mary said giving a reassuring smile. I hate to break up this moment but we have to get to the council chambers now Starfire said the exhaustion ever present on her face. Mary and Rose shared a knowing look. Starfire I think Rose started to say but Starfire cut her off. Rose if you’re about to tell me to rest I don’t want to hear it Mary could’ve been killed now let’s go Starfire said and continued walking Mary and Rose followed her. 

The three girls arrived at the council chambers Starfire threw the doors open and everyone froze. Everyone bowed the girls are young but given their status they had to be allowed in. This had to be an english attack one of the lords said. Upon hearing this Starfire became annoyed. This was an attack from scottish Protestants Starfire said angrily. We need to do something the Protestants want Mary dead Rose said stating facts. Mary kept quiet she didn’t really know what to say. Marie de Guise knows what Rose said was true she dismissed the nobles but told the girls to stay. I think it’s time you girls knew I’ve been talking to King Henry Valois of France about a marriage alliance between Scotland and France Marie said and studied their reaction. WHAT they asked at the same time? Mary will wed his oldest son Prince Francis Marie said. Mary was about to protest but Marie cut her off. Mary you’re the Queen of Scotland and you must do what is best for your country you will leave for France in three days now go back to your chambers and get some rest Marie said and walked out of the room. When the girls were back in Mary’s chambers emotions started flying anger, sadness, fear the only one that didn’t show was happiness. 

Mary knew she couldn’t get out of it she asked Starfire to be her lady in waiting and Starfire agreed. Starfire wrote a letter to her parents asking for information on Prince Francis she and Mary wanted to know what they were getting into. Rose agreed to stay in Scotland as Mary eyes and ears. Starfire gave Rose a magic quill. They decided to sleep in Mary’s chambers Mary in her bed Rose and Starfire in floor. The next morning. Starfire awoke to find two letters from her parents. She woke Mary and Rose to tell them what the letters contained. The first was about the fate of the men to no one's surprise the men now burn in Hell. The second was about the information on Prince Francis they didn’t say much just that he’s seven likely wanting them to find out on their own it also said that they’re coming to Scotland tomorrow. After breakfast Mary and starfire spent the day packing. They could of had servants help but didn’t want to forget anything. The next morning. Mary and Starfire are waiting for Starfire’s parents alone as Soaren and Estelle requested. Soaren and Estelle carriage appeared from behind the clouds and landed. Soaren stepped out of the carriage first then turned and held out his hand for his wife. The couple walked up to the young royals. Soaren and Estelle were given a big hug by both girls. We missed you girls Estelle said with a smile. We missed you to Starfire said returning the smile and both girls ended the hug. We have a surprise for you girls Soaren said and shared a knowing look with wife. Their in the carriage I’ll go get them Estelle said and walked back to the carriage. 

She returned with two puppies in her arms one girl one boy the girl is all white and fluffy with blue eyes the boy is all black with short fur and brown eyes. PUPPIES Mary and Starfire shouted happily! Estelle handed Starfire the girl and Mary the boy. Aw their so cute do they have names Mary asked holding the boy close to her face? Nope both puppies said. The girls laughed. I forgot that all animals from the Gods Kingdom can talk Mary said laughingly. Yes well since these little ones don’t have names I suppose We’ll have to name them Starfire said with a smile. Mary nodded. What do you think about Bella Starfire asked the pup in her arms? Bella is pretty the pup said her talking could use some work. Well since you like the name Bella it is Starfire said and Bella gave her a lick on the cheek. What about you what do you think of Scotty since we’re in Scotland and you’re very lively like a Scot Mary asked with a smile? I like it the pup said his talking could also use some work. Then Scotty it is Mary said and Scotty couldn’t stop licking her all over. We should head back Soaren said looking at his wife. Yes we should Starfire take care of them you know how heaven hounds can be Estelle said before she turned to her husband. Soaren helped Estelle back into the carriage before sitting next to her. The girls waved goodbye as the carriage disappeared into the clouds. They headed back inside with Bella and Scotty they gave them some food and continued. The next morning. Mary, Starfire, Rose, Bella, and Scotty all sit in a carriage with an awkward silence greeting their ears as their destination grew closer. 

They’re headed for Mary and Starfire’s ship that’s going to take them to France. Their having a hard time accepting that this will the last time they see each other in person for a long time. They finally arrived at the ship they decided to use a ship pulled by hippocamps to make the journey shorter. This can’t be real Mary said with sorrow in her voice as she hugged Rose. I know Coco but I’m only a letter away Rose said trying to stay strong. Rose turned to Starfire. Look after our little sister Rose said as she gave Starfire a hug. Always Starfire said with a sad smile. The three girls joined a family hug. I’m going to miss you girls so much you’re best little sisters a girl could ask for Rose said with a stream of tears falling down her face as she hugged them tighter. We’re going to miss you to Mary and Starfire both cried with streams of tears falling down their faces. The three girls continued sobbing for a few moments before Starfire had to sadly end the hug. Mary we have to go Starfire said with a deep sorrow as she ended the hug. Right Mary said slowly letting go of Rose. Goodbye Rose Starfire said wiping her tears away. Goodbye Starfire Rose said also wiping her tears away. Goodbye Briar Mary said tears still running down her face. Goodbye Coco Rose said and more tears fell down her face. Bella come Starfire said facing the boat. You to Scotty Mary said standing next to Starfire. The two pups followed their owners on to the boat and the boat set sail. A few hours later. Mary and Scotty are sitting on the deck looking up at the stars. We should be in France in two days Mary hears Starfire say from behind and she and Bella sit next to them on the deck. You know I can’t help but wonder was that the last time we’ll ever see our home, the last time we’ll ever be home Mary said with a fearful and questioning look. Perhaps for a while but I know we’ll be home again Starfire said giving Mary a reassuring smile. How do you know we can’t return home until I’m wed and I won’t be of age for years and your future visions don’t see that far Mary asked curiously and worriedly? There are just some things in life a big sister knows Starfire answered and pulled Mary into a hug which Bella and Scotty joined. It’s getting late we should get some rest Starfire said standing up. Mary nodded and followed Starfire to their cabin and the pups followed their owners.


	2. After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Starfire return to French court after ten years of being at the convent. What awaits them? This chapter holds the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone one welcome back. I decided to post both chapters today because I saw no reason to wait. So see you at the bottom of the page. And happy reading.

After All These Years.

Ten years later. Mary is playing with Scotty and Bella outside. When Starfire ran up to them. Mary Francis’s letter just came Starfire said out of breath from running. The four of them excitedly ran back inside the convent. This is their favorite time of the week when Francis sends them a letter as he promised he would the day they left French court.

Flashback ten years ago.  
Mary, Starfire, Francis, Bella, and Scotty await Mary and Starfire carriage. That is going to take them to the convent. Francis we want you to have this to remember us by Mary said and nodded for Starfire to give him the gift. In a puff of gold smoke a blood red rose appeared in Starfire’s hand. A blood red rose is my family’s symbol and everyone in my family wears them we thought it was only right that you have one Starfire said pinning the rose to Francis’s jacket. I’ll never take it off Francis promised with a sad smile. Good because family sticks together Starfire said and she and Mary showed him their bracelets made of blood red rose heads. I just wish I could send you letters without putting you in danger Francis said with sorrow in his voice. Wait maybe there is Mary said remembering. Starfire the magic quill Mary reminding Starfire. And Starfire remembered. Starfire gave Francis a magic quill and explained how it works. I’ll send you a letter once a week so no one finds out Francis promised once again with a sad smile. Mary and Starfire nodded in agreement. Their carriage arrived and they turned back to Francis with tears in their eyes. We’re going to miss you so much Mary and Starfire both cried as they hugged Francis. I’m going to miss both of you Francis said staying strong. Goodbye Francis Starfire said as she gave him one last hug. Goodbye Starfire Francis said before he helped her into the carriage. Bella come Starfire said from inside the carriage. And Bella followed her owner. Goodbye Francis Mary said with tears in her eyes as she gave one last hug. Goodbye Mary Francis said as he helped her into the carriage as well. Scotty you to Mary said from inside the carriage. And Scotty also followed his owner. Once the carriage was out of sight Francis finally let his tears fall.

End of flashback.  
And Francis kept his promise of weekly letters. Rain or shine healthy or ill. Once they were inside Starfire opened the letter so they could read it’s contents. It read.

My dearest Mary and Starfire. As always how are you? And tell Bella and Scotty I said hello. I just heard the most amazing news! My parents have sent for you two to return to French court! I look forward to seeing you two again. As always I wish you the best. With love Francis.

The two girls nearly screamed at Francis’s news and they quickly wrote their response.

Dear Francis. We are both well. And we hope you are well. Bella and Scotty also said hello. And that is amazing news! We can’t wait to see you again! We wish you the best. With love Mary and Starfire.

A few days later.  
Today is the day they see their old friend/playmate again. The carriage has arrived to take them back to French court. But Starfire noticed something was wrong. Mary are you alright Starfire asked upon seeing the look on Mary’s face? Yes I’m alright I’m just nervous that’s all Mary answered. What are you nervous about Starfire asked she was pretty sure she knew what it was but she had to make sure? It’s just we haven’t seen Francis in ten years what if the King and Queen want us to marry right away what if Mary said her nervousness growing with every word! You and Francis end up in a marriage like Henry and Catherine Starfire finished. Mary nodded. Mary you and Francis won’t be wed until me, King Henry, and Queen Catherine decide on a date Starfire said before making a brief pause. And I won’t agree to any date until you and Francis want to marry Starfire said and continued when she saw Mary’s nervousness begin to fade. So stop thinking about that because we have an old friend to greet Starfire said and Mary snapped out of it. You’re right Mary said climbing into the carriage. Aren’t I always Starfire said jokingly as she climbed into the carriage. Both girls laughed. Bella come Starfire said with a smile. Scotty you to Mary said also with a smile. Both dogs followed their owners.

Meanwhile at French court.  
Francis was staring out the window in his chambers when his bastard brother Bash walked in. You must really be happy today Bash said as he entered the room. I don’t know what you’re talking about Bash Francis lied and continued to stare out the window. Oh please don’t give me that you’ve been staring out your window all day waiting for your old playmates to arrive Bash said stating the truth. But Francis didn’t reply. So you’re not talking to me now Bash said annoyed. When Francis didn't reply again Bash looked out the window. And he saw the carriage approaching. The two brothers shared a look. And Francis ran out of the room.

Mary and Starfire with Scotty and Bella stepped out of the carriage to see French court again. It’s been a long time hasn’t it Starfire asked upon seeing French court for the first time in years? Yes it has been to long Mary answered as she looked at the French court. It smells just like I remember it Scotty said as he took a big sniff. They all laughed. That’s when they heard. His majesty King Henry of France was announced. Her majesty Queen Catherine of France was announced. His royal highness Prince Francis of France was finally announced. When Mary saw Francis with his silky golden curls glowing in the sunlight and his ocean blue eyes she was amazed at how different her and her old friend truly were. Francis walked up to them and bowed respectfully. Mary and Starfire returned his bow. Your grace your highness welcome back to French court Francis said with a slight smile he hated the formality. Your highness we’re very happy to be back and please call me Mary Mary said trying to drop formality as soon as possible. And you may call me Starfire Starfire said also trying to drop formality. Then you may call me Francis Francis said happy to have gotten that formality out of the way. You haven’t been here in years perhaps I should give you a tour Francis said with a smile. The two girls shared a look. We’d like that Mary said returning his smile. Then let us get started Francis said and offered his arm to Mary. Yes let us Mary said and looped her arm with his.

At the end of the tour.  
And these will be your chambers Francis said as he pushed the doors opened. The room was an off white color with a door that joined Mary’s and Starfire’s chambers. Starfire opened the door that joined their chambers the room was a pink champagne color. Her favorite color she sensed Francis’s hand in the design. He always was one to go out of his way for her and Mary mostly Mary. Francis was about to say something when Mary hugged him with all her strength. Francis I’ve missed you so much Mary said and hugged him tighter if possible. I’ve missed you to Mary Francis said and Mary finally let go of him. Oh how I’ve missed the old Mary hugs and the broken bones that come with them Francis said jokingly but at the same time not jokingly. Mary laughed and Starfire just watched with a smile. What no hug from my sister Francis said upon seeing Starfire watching them. I just thought that with your broken bones you wouldn’t want another hug Starfire said jokingly. Francis laughed. Starfire I will feel the pain of that hug for the next week if I’m going to feel pain it might as well be the good kind Francis said and opened his arms wide in preparation for the hug. Starfire could no longer refuse Francis and hugged him as tight as she could. It’s so good to see both of you again Francis said stepping out of the hug. Hello remember us Bella asked annoyed? Bella’s question was answered by laughter and Francis kneeled down to their level. It’s nice to see both of you too Francis said and gave them both a scratch behind their ears. That’s better Bella said and gave him a lick on his cheek. Scotty on the other hand couldn’t contain himself and started licking Francis everywhere. OK OK DOWN BOY Francis shouted through his laughter! Scotty stopped licking Francis and he and Bella decided to sniff around the castle. I just remembered I have a surprise for you two Francis said as he walked toward the left wall. What is it Mary asked eagerly and curiously? Starfire giggled and rolled her eyes good naturedly. If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise Francis said with a smirk and opened a secret door. Follow me Francis said giving them a look that said trust me. They followed him into the secret passageway like when they were children and Francis would show them around the passageways.

The pass was short and lead to a cream colored bedchamber it seemed. Francis where are we Mary asked confused? My chambers Francis answered. Just like old times Starfire said with a smile. Mary and Francis laughed knowing exactly what Starfire meant. Yes now we can sneak into each others chambers like when we were children Mary said laughing. I wouldn’t have it any other way Francis said also laughing. Well I hate to cut our reunion short but Mary and I have a feast to get ready for Starfire said heading for the secret door. Yes I trust I’ll see you at the feast Mary said also heading for the secret door. Of course Francis said with a smile. Mary returned his smile and closed the secret door behind her.

Mary and Starfire just finished getting ready for the feast. Mary is wearing a gold sleeveless dress with a flowing skirt and a sequin covered top. With a gold and emerald necklace and matching gold and emerald earrings and a gold tiara. Starfire is wearing a baby blue long lace sleeves dress that hugged her body. With a silver and aquamarine necklace and matching silver and aquamarine earrings and a silver tiara. They both decided to leave their hair down. They just finished putting the finishing touches on their outfits. When they heard a knock at the door. I wonder who that could be Mary said from her chair at her vanity. I’ll get it Starfire said and walked toward the door. Starfire opened the door it was Francis he is wearing a black jacket with silver swirls details a plain white shirt and black pants. Francis smiled Starfire knew he wanted to see Mary. Mary I think it’s for you Starfire said as she turned to Mary. Mary stood and walked over to the door. A smile made its way onto Mary’s face when she saw Francis. You look beautiful Francis said with a sparkle in his eyes. You don’t look so bad yourself although I suppose you always did clean up nicely Mary said jokingly but she had the same sparkle in her eyes. Francis let out a small chunkle. Thank you Francis said with a small smile. Not that I’m complaining but what are you doing here Mary asked curiously? Do you remember our little tradition Francis asked instead of answering Mary’s question? The one when you would wait outside my chambers while Starfire and I got ready and you would escort us to breakfast dinner and any balls that were held Mary asked while smiling at the memory? That would be the one I was hoping we continue it Francis answered in a hopeful tone. The two girls looked at each other. We’d like that Mary said, Well then may I have the honor of escorting you to the feast Francis asked with the sparkle returning in his eyes and offered his arm to Mary? The honor is mine Mary said the sparkle also returning in her eyes and looped her arm with Francis’s arm.

Francis and Mary walked arm in arm into the dining hall with Starfire following behind at a respectful distance. They met up with Scotty and Bella and they began the reintroductions. First up of course were King Henry and Queen Catherine. King Henry Queen Catherine Mary greeted and bowed respectfully. Mary please call us Henry and Catherine Catherine asked and gave Mary a big welcome back hug? Mary returned the hug and saw Henry smiling behind Catherine. It’s been like this since Mary and Starfire first came to France Catherine was very motherly to both of them. And Henry was very fatherly to both of them he just never hugged them in public. The King and Queen left them to greet Starfire who was on the other side of the room talking to some nobles. Mary talked to about a dozen nobles when she and Francis heard someone clear their throat. Your majesty your highness the man said. Mary this is Simon Westbrook the english ambassador Francis introduced. Your majesty Simon said with an evil look in his eyes and bowed. Mary was about reply but Simon just walked away. I hate that man Francis said bitterly. Let’s not let him ruin our evening let’s grab Starfire and eat Mary said trying to lighten the mood back up. Francis nodded and Mary went to grab Starfire. The three of them walked over to the table Mary and Starfire were about to sit when Francis stopped them. Please allow me Francis said and pulled out a chair for Mary and gestured for her to sit. Mary took her seat and Francis pushed her up to the table then he repeated his actions to Starfire. Francis sat in between them both smiled at him and he returned their smiles. Suddenly Mary felt Scotty rub up against her leg. What is it Scotty Mary asked while whispering? Something smells funny and Bella smells it to we just can’t put our noses on it Scotty whispered. I’m sure it’s just your noses adjusting to all the new smells Mary whispered. I hope you’re right Scotty whispered. 

A few minutes later. Mary was about to take a drink of wine when it hit Scotty and Bella like a rock! MARY DON’T DRINK THAT IT’S POISON Scotty and Bella shouted! Mary froze dropping the glass and spilling the wine! All the guest panicked the royal family could only think of one person who would do this! GUARDS ARREST SIMON WESTBROOK NOW Henry shouted! The guards grabbed Simon and took him to the dungeon! Henry and Starfire stood and were going to the dungeon to question Simon but Francis stopped them. I want to be there for questioning Francis said angrily. No you will stay with Mary tonight to protect her Henry commanded. Starfire walked up to him and in a puff of gold smoke handed him a bucket of water and a cloth. You might need these Starfire said and headed for the dungeon. 

Francis had Scotty carry the bucket and cloth while he carried Mary to his chambers. Francis laid Mary on his bed and placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Mary snapped out of her shock at the sudden cold and wetness. Francis what happened Mary asked confused? Someone tried to poison you but you’re safe now Francis reassured her. Oh I should really get to my chambers Mary said with fear in her voice. No my father ordered me to stay with you tonight to protect you Francis said stopping her. Well in that case Scotty can you fetch my nightgown Mary asked the fear still in her voice? Scotty nodded and returned a few moments later with her white silk nightgown. Thank you Mary said taking the nightgown. I’ll be outside Scotty said and walked out the door. Francis can you turn around so I can change Mary asked? Of course I’ll change to while I’m at it Francis said turning around. A short while later. Francis are you finished Mary asked facing the wall? Yes I’m finished are you Francis asked facing the window? Yes I’m finished Mary answered. Francis turned to face her and he saw the fear all over her face. Francis gave her a hug. I know you’re scared but I will protect you Francis said hoping to calm her fears. Francis how can I ever thank you Mary asked returning his hug? You don’t need to thank me for anything Mary but you do need some sleep Francis said leading her to his bed. 

He gently laid her on the bed and walked over to the other side. Francis crawled into bed and pulled Mary as close to him as possible. Mary laid her head on Francis chest and he wrapped his arm protectively around Mary. listening to his heartbeat and feeling his strong arm around her something dawned on Mary. After all these years Mary finally found a place where she truly felt safe right here with Francis. And Mary fell peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd be back. Like I said before please leave comments and tell me what you think. And I'm open to suggestions. See you guys next chapter. And STAY FRARY!!!!!!!


	3. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mary almost being poisoned. The three of them getting back to normal. And Francis has a surprise for Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway happy reading and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!

Courting.

The next morning. Francis awoke with Mary peacefully asleep in his arms. She looks so beautiful while she’s sleeping. She’s always beautiful so beautiful I can’t put it into words Francis thought to himself as he smiled at Mary’s sleeping form. Francis can’t help but feel this is right. Mary in his bed asleep in his arms it’s so right so perfect. Is it wrong that I never want this moment to end Francis asked himself? Then Francis suddenly saw what he hopes is his future with Mary. The two of them wed making love at night and well into the morning and raising a family. Is that his future? There’s only one way to find out Francis said to himself as he felt Mary stir in he’s arms. Mary’s chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to see Francis’s ocean blue eyes staring back at her. Good morning Mary said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Good morning Francis said and he noticed Mary’s eyes locked on something. You still wear your rose Mary said as she finally noticed the rose. Of course I told you and Starfire years ago that I’d never take it off Francis said he was honestly surprised that Mary he’d break his promise. It’s a good thing Starfire put a magic charm on it so it wouldn’t wilt Mary said with a smile. They both chuckled and Mary slipped out of the bed. Where are you going Francis asked curiously while trying to hide his disappointment at the lost of her touch? I’m going back to my chambers to get ready for today Mary answered smiling at him and seemingly didn’t notice his disappointment. Plus we don’t need rumors that I’m no longer a virgin or that I’m pregnant Mary said as she picked up her dress and corset. I trust I’ll see you after I get ready Mary said turning to face him again. Of course Francis said with a smile. Mary returned his smile and left through the secret passageway.

Outside Mary’s chambers.  
Francis is patiently waiting for Mary and Starfire to finish getting ready for the day. Like he already has he is wearing a light gray shirt a light gray button up jacket black pants and black boots. It was mid June so he didn’t feel the need to button up his jacket. The doors finally opened and Mary and Starfire walked out. Mary is wearing a peach long sleeves dress and a ruffled skirt. With a pink pearl necklace matching pink pearl earrings and a silver tiara. Starfire is wearing a pink champagne long sleeves dress that hugged her body and a blood red rose pattern that goes up the skirt. And a gold tiara. Starfire often likes to dress more simple so she just wears her dress and tiara. You both look beautiful Francis said with a smile. Thank you they both said and returned his smile. And you look very handsome Mary said still smiling. Thank you Francis said and offered his arm to Mary. Mary looped her arm with Francis’s arm and they began to walk to the dining hall.

 

Starfire was going to walk behind them at a respectful distance. But Francis gestured for her to walk at his left side. So she caught up with them. And the three of them fell into step with each other. How did the interrogation go Francis asked trying to stay calm about the whole thing? Starfire was hesitant to answer at first but she knew Francis needed to know. We searched his chambers and found a bottle of liquid hidden in a drawer Starfire said she paused knowing Francis’s anger was going rise. Bella confirmed the liquid to be the same poison that was in Mary’s wine Starfire said she was about to continue but Francis cut her off. How strong was that poison Francis asked hiding his anger? If Mary had drink that poison she would’ve died before sunrise and we wouldn’t have known until it was too late Starfire answered. Mary was shocked she really didn’t want to talk about this. Especially because Francis was just getting angrier by the second. Mary gave his hand a reassuring squeeze hoping to sooth him if only for a moment. Then Starfire continued. We presented this to Simon and he said he has never seen it before but I knew he was lying Starfire said before making a brief pause. After about two hours of being stretched he confessed Starfire said she has a feeling Francis would like this last part. He was beheaded shortly after and his head is on it’s way to his queen as we speak Starfire said as they reached the dining hall. They were greeted by Bash. Your grace your highness it’s lovely to see you both again and my apologies for not greeting you yesterday Bash greeted and bowed. Bash it’s just Mary and Starfire and it’s nice to see you again as well and apologies aren’t necessary given the chaos of yesterday Mary greeted and Starfire nodded in agreement. The four of them sat down and ate breakfast then left for their meetings. Or in Bash’s case to find his new conquest.

 

A short time later.  
After her meeting with one of her father’s generals Starfire walked into her chambers. The first thing she saw was a note on her vanity. She recognised Francis’s handwriting right way and picked up the note to read its content. It’s reads. Dear Starfire. If you’re reading this note you have finished your meeting. I need to speak with you urgently. Meet me in the royal garden. Francis. Starfire wasn’t sure what was so urgent. There’s only one way to find out Starfire thought to herself.She rushed out to the royal garden and found Francis sitting on a bench waiting for her. You came Francis said and gestured for her to sit with him. Of course I always come when my brother calls Starfire said and sat down next to him. Francis let out a small chuckle. Francis what do you need to speak to me about so urgently Starfire asked she was a little worried for the answer? Your future vision I need you to tell me what you see for mine and Mary’s future Francis answered. Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. Why would you need me to do that Starfire asked confused? Francis didn’t reply and looked away from her. Francis I’m going to do this for you no matter what I merely want to know why Starfire told Francis in a gentle voice hoping to get her brother to share with her. Francis I’m your sister please tell me Starfire said pleadingly and gently forced him to look at her. Francis again gave no answer. Does this have something to do with your feeling for Mary Starfire asked curiously? Francis looked shocked at Starfire’s words. How-how did you know Francis asked tripping over his words a bit? Francis you know I can read hearts I read your heart when we were children and I read it when we returned to court Starfire answered. Ok yes my feelings for Mary are why I’m asking you to do this so will you do it Francis asked slightly blushing? Of course just give me one moment Starfire answered and stood.

Starfire’s golden eyes began to glow and a gold aura surrounded her body about a minute later the glow faded and she turned to face Francis. I see you and Mary happily married expecting a baby and the two of you ruling England,Scotland,and France Starfire told him with a smile. Francis couldn’t help but smile knowing his dream would come true. I take you have a plan of some sort Starfire said with a knowing look. What makes you say that Francis asked with a shocked look? Francis don’t give me that I know you would’ve never asked me to do that if you didn’t have plan on what to do with the knowledge Starfire said with a smirk playing on her lips. You know me so well Francis admitted. Yes I do so spill Starfire demanded her impatience showing which is a rare thing with her most of the time Starfire seems to have endless patience. I’m sure Mary will tell you but it’s a surprise Francis said with a smile. Fine Starfire said and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Well me and Mary are going to a meadow not far from court to play Air ball do you want to come with us Starfire asked with a smile? I’d love to it's been a long time since I played Air ball Francis answered. Don’t worry I’ll explain the rules again Starfire said. A puff of gold smoke appeared around Starfire and disappeared with her in different clothes. It was the same as her training clothes when she was a child only bigger. Well let's go Starfire said as she started to lead the way.

At the castle gates.  
Mary is waiting by the castle gates for Starfire so they can play Air ball. She to is wearing a bigger version of her training clothes as a child. Many find it strange that a queen plays games like this but Mary likes to have fun with her sister in her free time. Starfire finally arrived and with Francis she wasn’t sure why she was so happy to see him. Starfire Francis you’re here Mary said with a smile. Yes I hope you don’t mind Starfire told me you two were going to play Air ball and I would like to join you Francis said returning her smile. Of course I- we always enjoy our games and your company Mary said trying to hide her blush. Well lady and gentleman are we ready to go Starfire asked while smiling at the way they look at each other? Mary and Francis chuckled and nodded. Then let's go Starfire said. Three of them whistled and three full grown pegasuses flew down from behind the clouds. Two mares Celestia and Luna. And one stallion Thunder. Celestia is white with an orange mane and tail with an orange sun on her forehead. Luna is black with a silver mane and tail with a sliver moon on her forehead. Thunder is light gray with a white cloud pattern and a gray mane and tail. They landed and bowed. The six of them greeted each other warmly Celestia and Luna haven’t seen Francis in ten years and Francis rarely ever flies with Thunder because it felt strange without Mary and Starfire mostly Mary. Mary,Francis,and Starfire mounted up Starfire on Celestia Mary on Luna and Francis on Thunder. And they took off.

 

At the meadow.   
They landed in the meadow and everybody dismounted. Ok now that we’re here I’m going to explain the game again since Francis hasn’t played in years Starfire said. They all nodded in agreement. Ok so in Air ball the goal is to get the ball through the red hoop by any means you wish you may use magic as long as you don’t blast any one off their pegasus first to get the ball through the hoop ten times wins Starfire explained. They all nodded again in understanding. Starfire waved her hand and a red hoop appeared on the other side of the meadow and a ball appeared at her feet. Alright then mount up Starfire told them excitedly as she mounted Celestia. Once everyone was mounted they flew up and waited for the game to start. Alright get ready get set Starfire said as she blasted the ball with magic and it shot up high above their heads! GO GO GO Starfire shouted excitedly as she and Celestia rushed towards the ball! But Francis and Thunder beat them to it and started to race towards the hoop! Francis you ASS Starfire shouted as she used her magic to try and pull the ball back to her! And it almost worked until Francis used his magic and started to pull the ball back. I see you’ve gotten better at magic Starfire said as she and Francis are at a stand off. Ten years is a long time little sis Francis said when all of the sudden the ball flew up. They both looked up to see Mary and Luna. You didn’t forget about us did you Luna asked teasingly as Mary used her magic and shot the ball through the hoop? That’s Mary and Luna one the four of you zero Mary said all to happily.

Final score.  
Mary and Luna/ ten Starfire and Celestia/ five Francis and Thunder/ five.

After the game Mary was surprisingly humble about winning and Francis played surprisingly well for not having played in ten years. They all declared it a good game even if Francis said next game was just him and Mary and he was going to kick her butt. They flew back to the castle and they bid their three pegasuses friends goodbye and then they bid each other goodbye until tonight’s ball Catherine’s attempt at a second engagement party.

Outside Mary’s chambers.  
Francis is once again waiting outside Mary’s chambers he prayed that tonight would be perfect he had a surprise for Mary after the ball. He was wearing a plain black shirt a red jacket with red lace at the bottom of the sleeves and a red lace trim black pants and black boots. Mary and Starfire walked out of the room. Mary is wearing a black sleeveless ball gown. Mary decided to leave her hair down but she has it over her right shoulder. 

 

Mary is also wearing a gold tiara with a diamond necklace and matching diamonds earrings. Starfire is wearing a lavender long sleeves ball gown. Starfire decided to leave her hair down over both her shoulders but she did put a small part of it in a braid. Starfire is also wearing a lavender pearl headpiece a amethyst necklace and matching amethyst earrings. Francis was stunned at Mary’s beauty. How is it that everytime I see Mary she’s even more beautiful Francis asked himself unaware of his gaze that is locked on Mary? Francis-Francis are you alright Mary asked with concern? The concern in Mary’s voice makes Francis snap out it. Yes-yes I’m alright shall we go Francis asked nervously? Of course but are you sure you’re alright you seem a bit off Mary said just wanting to make sure. Yes I’m sure Francis answered with a reassuring smile and offered his arm. Well then let’s go Mary said taking his arm and they headed toward the ball room. Starfire walked behind them at a respectful distance laughing to herself about how her brother and sister act around each other.

In the ballroom.  
Once again the three of them were greeted by Bash. The four of them talked just enjoying the ball until Bash drank too much wine and started hitting on Starfire. This ball is a little boring what do you say we show the French court how we Scots do it Mary asked whispering in Starfire’s ear? Wait here I’ll be right back Starfire whispered back and walked off. Starfire whispered something to one of the musicians and walked back over with a smirk on her face. Come on now off with your shoes Starfire said excitedly as she kicked off her own shoes! Mary laughed and kicked off her shoes! Mary what are you doing Francis asked clearly confused? I’m going to dance Mary answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. (To her it was). You can’t dance alone Francis pointed out. I’ll dance with Starfire Bash said with a very drunken voice as he finally stopped his drunk ramble that no one was listening to. We won’t be alone Mary said as her and Starfire’s favorite scottish song started playing and she grabbed Starfire’s hand and they ran to the dance floor. After a few moments of seeing the two scottish girls dancing and twirling about most of the court ladies kicked off their shoes and joined in the fun. It seems the lively scots are back Catherine said happily as she looked at Henry beside her who had a bright smile on his face. Do you think we’ve done a good enough job showing the French court how we scots do things Starfire asked in her scottish accent? Mary is amazed every time Starfire says we scots because it’s true Starfire may not have been born in Scotland but she has the heart of a scot and more often than not she talks in a scottish accent. Yes but I don’t think Francis is having any fun Mary answered as the two girls stopped dancing and spotted Francis in the crowd right where they left him. I have an idea Starfire said as the song ended. Starfire whispered her idea in Mary’s ear and walked off to whisper something into one of the musicians ear. In the meantime Mary walked back over to Francis who was now standing alone.

May I have this dance Mary asked with a smile and offered her hand? Shouldn’t I be the one asking you to dance that is the norm isn’t it Francis asked with a grin? Yes it is but when have we ever done anything in the norm Mary asked slightly annoyed? You have a point there Francis answered knowing full well she was annoyed and he found that fact rather amusing. Yes so back to my first question Mary said and once again offered her hand. Yes I would love to dance with you Francis said and took her hand. But since you asked me to dance I’m taking the lead Francis added quickly. But of course Mary said with a smile as they walked to the middle of the dance floor. Francis kissed her hand as they bowed to each other. The music started they pressed their palms together and began circling each other. Do you remember this song Mary asked with a sparkle in her eyes as Francis twirled her? Of course this is our song we always danced to it as children Francis answered as he lifted her and gently placed her back down. Will you come with me after this dance I want to show you something Francis asked? I would love to Francis Mary answered. The rest of the dance was filled with happy silence. The music stopped and Mary looked around the room for Starfire to tell her she was leaving with Francis. Mary spotted Starfire on the other side of the room talking to a strawberry blonde noblewoman with green eyes. Who is that woman Starfire is talking to Mary asked curiously? That’s Victoria D’Amencourt she’s a noblewoman from Italy her father is here talking about a business deal with my father Francis answered. You know her Mary asked? I know of her we’ve never really met but I do know her older sister Olivia she’s a total whore Francis explained. Mary looked shocked at Francis’s words. Oh was all Mary could say. Come on you can tell her all about it later I can’t wait for you to see it Francis said tugging on her arm like an impatient child. Alright let’s go Mary said and Francis grabbed her hand and they both ran out of the room.

Outside.  
Francis where are we going Mary asked confused she has been running through her memory trying to find out where Francis was taking her? You’ll see Francis answered. Soon enough they entered a hidden part of the royal garden and Francis stopped in front of a large willow tree one Mary remembered. It’s our tree Francis Mary said touching the old carving of their names in a heart. It hasn’t changed a bit has it Francis asked as he placed his hand on top of Mary’s? No it hasn’t nothing about this place has changed Mary answered as she sat down in front of the pond right next to the willow tree. Do you remember when we were children we’d sneak out in mid June like this and we’d play tag and-Francis was saying as he sat down next to her but Mary cut him off? We’d stir up all the fireflies with our running Mary finished with a smile. Francis nodded and they both chuckled. Mary I brought you out here because I wanted to ask you something and I couldn’t think of a better place to ask it Francis said. What do you want to ask me Mary asked curiously. Well we’re going to get married one day and we haven’t seen each other in person for ten years Francis said before making a pause. Where are you going with this Mary asked confused? Mary Stuart Queen of Scots will you give me the honor of courting you Francis asked nervously as he studied her reaction? Francis Valois Prince of France the honor is mine Mary answered happily. In that case TAG YOU’RE IT Francis said excitedly as he tapped her arm and took off running! FRANCIS YOU BASTARD Mary shouted and took off after him! Much to Francis’s surprise Mary caught up with him and tackled him. You’ve gotten faster and stronger Francis said panting as Mary pinned his arms to the ground. Ten years is a long time Mary said smirking and not releasing Francis from her grip. Yes it is too long but it seems old habits die hard Francis said his breathing returning to normal. Mary laughed and all the fireflies came out it was beautiful and it brought back so many memories. You know I could get out of this if I wanted Francis said playfully. Well then why don’t you Mary asked returning his playfulness? And ruin my breath taking view I wouldn’t dream of it Francis answered a smirk playing on his lips. You’re a bastard you know Mary told him a smirk playing on her lips as well. Yes but I’m your bastard Francis said jokingly. And don’t you ever forget it Mary said laughingly. Mary then got off of Francis and helped him up. The two of them were walking back to the castle hand in hand when they heard howling in the distance. What was that Francis asked? That was Scotty and Bella coming back from their patrol and letting each other know they didn’t find anything Mary explained. Oh I was wondering where they disappeared to I haven’t seen them since last night Francis said feeling content with Mary’s explanation. But Mary continued anyone. Well they usually tell me and Starfire when they're going out but given last night I’m not surprised they left in a hurry sometimes we don’t see them for a day or two when they leave Mary continued. Well it’s good to know I’ll have help protecting you Francis said and they resumed their walk back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read my story it truely means the world to me. Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. See you guys next chapter stay Frary!


	4. A Sister Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Starfire spend the day at the beach with Francis and get a very welcome surprise.

A Sister Returns

A week later Mary and Starfire are having tea on the south lawn. Mary is telling the story of her adventure with Francis a week ago.(Again.) Mary, you've told me this story a thousand times Starfire said faking an annoyed tone. I'm sorry I just can't believe it really happened Mary confided and took a sip of her tea.I can I knew he fancied you but I didn't know he'd make a move so fast Starfire said slightly annoyed that she wasn't able to predict her older brother's move. We've both fancied each other since we met we just couldn't admit it Mary corrected. Mary, he was seven and you were six you didn't understand the feeling Starfire reasoned. You know sometimes I hate it when you're right Mary said annoyed. Just another thing that comes with the territory of being a big sister Starfire said with a smile. Mary let out a chuckle. Mary noticed Starfire's attention shifted to something behind her before she could ask Starfire spoke. Well, speaking of Starfire started to say but was cut off when Mary's eyes were covered. Guess who The man told Mary. Francis Mary replied laughing and removed his hands from her eyes. What must we thank for your presence brother Starfire asked curiously and jokingly? My meeting ended earlier than expected so I was hoping to spend some time with my fiancee and my little sister Francis answered with a grin. I think that can be arranged what do you think Starfire Mary asked and drank the last of her tea? I think it sounds fun what do you have in mind Francis Starfire asked as she sat her cup down? Well. it's a beautiful summer day I was thinking we could go to the shore take a dip in the ocean we could fly there Francis answered in a playful tone. That sounds perfect Mary said excitedly. Yes but I hope you'll give us a moment to change Starfire said eyeing her's and Mary's dresses. Of course, Francis replied with a nod.

A short time later.  
The three of them now changed met each other at the gates. Mary is wearing a plain white knee length dress. Starfire is wearing a plain ocean blue knee length dress. Starfire also has a bag full of books. They aren't wearing any tiaras or jewels since they're going to be playing in the sand and ocean. Francis is wearing a plain white shirt and brown pants. Are you two ready to go Francis asked upon seeing them? Yes we're ready Mary answered and Starfire nodded. The three of them whistled and Celestia, Luna, and Thunder came down from the clouds. They mounted up and took off.

At the shore.  
They arrived at the shore and dismounted. The three pegasuses chose to walk off and bathe in the sun. While the three teenagers walked toward the ocean. The two lovers walked hand in hand. (They both knew they weren't going to court each other the proper way.) Starfire sat down and pulled out a book from her bag. Are you seriously reading right now what could possibly be so interesting Mary asked clearly annoyed? Yes, I'm reading right now and it's a spell book I've fallen behind on my magic studies and so have you Starfire answered not taking her eyes off the book. Mary rolled her eyes knowing there was no way of getting her sister away from that book anytime soon. Ok, Pet me and Francis are going to collect some seashells Mary said and started pulling Francis along. Starfire was surprised at Mary's use of the nickname pet it's the one Rose gave her as a child those Rose used this nickname a lot less only when Starfire got too caught up learning.

A distance away.

Mary and Francis are happily looking at and collecting the prettiest seashells. Francis isn't it beautiful Mary said showing him the shell. (She thought it looks like a unicorn horn.) Not nearly as beautiful as you Mary Francis replied cheekily. Watch your cheek Mary scolded him. I am the Crown Prince of France I can do whatever I want with my fiancee Francis said faking a serious tone and slowly walking toward Mary. Is that so Mary asked playfully? Yes, it is my sweet Mary Francis answered returning her playfulness. They were going to continue their little game when they heard a scream! Starfire they both said worriedly as they rushed back to Starfire!

Back with Starfire.

The two of them arrived as fast as they could and were very surprised to see a fully grown stary night stallion and Starfire hugging a particular slightly taller, long raven-haired, green-eyed, eighteen-year-old girl. BRIAR Mary shouted as she ran up and joined the hug! Oh, can't breathe Coco can't breathe Rose said trying to escape her little sister's death grip. Mary and Starfire released Rose from the hug the three of them laughed Mary even heard Francis trying not to laugh. (And failing like there was no tomorrow.) Briar when did you get here we didn't get a word you were coming, Mary asked excitedly? Well, Coco after you and Pet sent word you were back at French Court I thought I'd surprise you two and take a look at it for myself Rose answered happily. We should head back then and inform my mother and father of your arrival, your highness Francis cut in with a formal tone. There's no need for that I sent a letter to the King and Queen a week ago telling them of my arrival and based on what you just said am I correct to assume that you're Prince Francis Rose asked as she walked toward Francis? Yes, you're highness Francis answered and bowed. I've been legitimate for two years and I still can't get used to it Rose replied and curtsied. Mary and Starfire chuckled. Should we head back to Court Starfire asked curiously? Oh no Starfire my ship won't be here for another hour Nightlight and I just wanted to go for a fly and we found you so we landed you three kids have fun Nightlight and I will take a rest and Coco I'll put your seashells in Nightlight's saddlebag Rose answered picking up the small pile of seashells next to Francis.

Out of earshot.

Francis seems nice Nightlight said looking at Rose as she watches her little sisters play in the ocean with the French Prince like carefree children. Yes, too nice Rose said with disgust in her voice. Rose both Celestia and Luna and even Thunder assure me Francis is a good man Nightlight was going to continue but he was cut off by Rose's scoff. He is seventeen that's barely a man if one at all Rose replied angrily! Just because he is nice when people are around doesn't mean he is nice when he is alone Rose continued. So what is your plan Nightlight asked curiously? My sisters are clearly fond of the French Prince judging from their letters so simply telling them about Spain won't go well so I'll have my spies watch him until I get what I need Rose explained. Rose are you sure you want to play this game Nightlight asked worriedly? I want what is best for my little sisters and for my country and that's King Philip of Spain if the French Prince wants to get in my way I'll cut him down PERMANENTLY Rose answered darkly!


	5. Sorry

Hello, you guys I'm so sorry I've been away for awhile but I have a few things to say.  
1) Immortal Royals is getting a rewrite as well as quite a few OCs of mine so bare with me, please!  
2) My Family will be on the back burner for a bit because I'm not sure what to do with it. DON'T FREAK OUT IT'S NOT OVER I'M NOT ENDING IT I JUST NEED TIME TO WORK ON EVERYTHING!  
That's all for now until next time stay Frary!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again did you guys miss me. I hope you guys enjoyed this. please comment and let me know what you think. I already have the next chapter done but feel free to leave suggestion in the comments. See you guys next chapter. STAY FRARY!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
